objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Interviewing users (fanfic makers)
Everyone can edit this!! Thefreesmarter bfdia: I got curious pf you guys about how you feel when you created your fanfic... so I made this The best fan of BFDI(A): And Thefreesmarter bfdia was right to make this page! What are your thoughts to your favorite story? *Thefreesmarter bfdia: It's good... Makes me inspired like the Ultimate Objects... And the Mystery Building is so awesome even the BFDI: Veterans vs. Newbies and also Pencil vs. Batman... I forgot to mention Battle for Super THING :D *The best fan of BFDI(A)!: OMG! (My favorite is BFDI and II)! So, bekoz... they are A-WE-SO-ME!!! XD! * ElementalRaccoon: II II has a pretty good storyline. *AnthonyBFDI: It's amazing! What made you inspired to make your own fan fiction? Why? *Thefreesmarter bfdia: Ultimate Objects... Because the story is so interesting and I couldn't help but make my own... *The best fan of BFDI(A)!: At the same time, all and none... Bekoz fanficts are all awesome and that was inspired me to make BFST (Pleaz, go vote to BFST, I need vote!!!)... * bowserjr2215:I saw lots of fanfics which made e wanted to write one *ElementalRaccoon: I love to write. I just came up with Incredible Objects one day, not having read any fanfics before. *AnthonyBFDI: From watching BFDI because BFDI seems the best object show ever! Can you tell me the characters you created? * Thefreesmarter bfdia: Ghosty, Toothpaste, Drumstick and Butterfly * THE BEST FAN OF BFDI(A)!: Oww... so much: I created 1-cent, 2-cents, 5-cents, Cake (from BFST), Cigaretty, Dice (from BFST), Gameboy, Key, Logo, M, Milk, Padlock, Paint, Starry (from BFST), Trafficky and Yoyle Token (I think...) * ElementalRaccoon: Alpha Symbol, Omega Symbol, Bobber, Black Belt, Glassy. * Rhinobuddroblox:Speech Bubble,Idle Screen, Eggnog, Lavadrop, Light blue stick,Stick,Water Cooler,Air pump,Gold,Ch-Berry,Gameman,Bombery, TARDIS, Diamond, Telephone Booth, Omlet Cake,Poltergeist,Soup Can,Spray Can, streetlight (more comming soon) Do you have a youtube account? *Thefreesmarter bfdia: My youtube account is kappnkirby2000... I don't really make videos... (shy) *The best fan of BFDI(A)! (I need to change my UserName...): No, bekoz I am only 13... * ElementalRaccoon: Yes, I do. It's called Theelementalraccoon, where I post camps like FFCM, BFDI The Mole, and voting series called The Ultimate Object Tourament! *AnthonyBFDI: Yes, I do! What is your favorite character (of every fan fictions)? *The best fan of BFDI(A): EVERYONE!!! (except Elmo, Cookie monster and Big bird; Fortunely, they was dead!) Make more questions for the other users and answer the questions! *Thefreesmarter bfdia: GT, Gumbally, ? Token and Bubble of course!! * ElementalRaccoon: Hmm... I'm not too familiar with fanfics so this is a bit hard...The characters in RFVP all have pretty cool personalites. *AnthonyBFDI: Every character from Battle For Dream Island and Inanimate Insanity. Do you think that Running for Vice President is good? (Creator must not answer!!) *Chocomuffin234: Yes!! 100% perfect (my opinion) *Bubblymunchkin33: Total thumbs up!!! *Teh best fan of BFDI(A): I didn't really look at it, but I've the impression that I'm going to "very-like" it before winter :) * ElementalRaccoon: Well-written! * bowserjr22115:Its epic *AnthonyBFDI: It's good. Do you think that BFST is good? (Creator must not answer!!) *Thefreesmarter bfdia: Over the top!!! OMG!!! * ElementalRaccoon: Haven't fully looked at it yet, but seems pretty cool. What do people think about Incredible Objects? (Modesty FTW :P) The best fan of you know what : I don't know... I'm not every people XP (no, really it's good!) Of what you are inspired in you for the name of your fanfict? Tehbestfanofbeehafdeehiha: I wanted to look for a rather catchy name, well, how everybody had pricked the good ideas, I've me am said that I'd to find something, "thing", it's from this word that I found the good name! *thefreesmarter bfdia: I named Battle for Vice President but sounds more "soldier-ish" so I renamed it to "Running" instead.. How did you find out about BFDI? ElementalRaccoon: BFDI kept popping up as a reccomended video, so one day, I checked it out. Fan The BFDI(A) Of ! Best: I discovered BFDI when by Algodecathlon, I saw the icon, I've me am said "it's what this knackered thing?" and when I began to look at the episode 1, I was curious to know who was eliminated in 2, and more I looked, more I appreciated and I eventually LOVED... um... LOVE IT!!!! bowserjr22215:Well,ummm,I watched a bfdi sparta remix,I didn't know what show it was,so I looked up bfdi,then I found episode 1,and then I watched episode 1 to bfdia 2 thefreesmarter: By my younger brother who kept it a secret for 1 month!!! Why I put this question in the middle of this page? Who of yours characters you would possibly have most made a success? The really best fan of bfdi and bfdia!: YOYLE TOKEN!!! because, she's CRAZY!!! (like Izzy in Total Drama!) Rhinobuddroblox:Light Blue Stick. Cause idk Thefreesmarter: Butterfly and Drumstick :3 Do you think Battle for Inanimate Insanity:The Mole and a key to everything(My fanfics)are good? *The best fan of bfdi(a):I don't see BFII:TM but keytoeverything is really good (and I see only the episoe 1 of this!) What's the very first video of BFDI which you have ever seen? *The best fan of BFDI(A): It's the marble race BFDI version... (not really good :( ) *ElementalRaccooon: Battle for Dream Island - Episode 13: "Don't Lose Your Marbles" *Thefreesmarter: Bfdi Ep. 19: the Rescission What is the very first Inanimate Insanity episode you've ever seen and how? *Thefreesmarter: Crappy Cliff... While watching BFDI ep. 17 and I was like "there are more object shows?!" *The best fan of bfdi(a): The very first episode of this (I think...) for the same reason *ElementalRaccoon: Episode 17: A Journey through Memory Lane. Favorite Total Drama series character? *thefreesmarter: Gwen :3 not being an emo :P *ElementalRaccoon: Noah or Brick. *Teh behst fan of BFDI(A): Izzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! XDXDXDXDXDXD 'Since when know you BFDI?' #'After the last week >' #'Since 1 - 4 weeks >' #'Since 1 - 3 months >' #'Since 3 - 12 months > The best fan of BFDI(A)! >ElementalRaccoon>Thefreesmarter bfdia' #'Since 1 - 2 years >' #'Since 2 - 3 years >' #'Since 2010/01/01 - 3 years ago >' Who is your favorite BFDI/BFDIA contestant, and who is your favorite RC that didn't join? ElementalRaccoon: I really like Ice Cube and Tennis Ball, and I've always been partial to Gate for some reason. I also like Nonexisty and 8-Ball. The best fan of bfdia: Sorry, but i'ts impossible that I answer, because I really ''lollo'və 'EV'''ERγb¤dy !''' Thefreesmarter bfdia: Bubble, Ruby, Book, Pencil, Pen, TB, Teardrop, Firey, Coiny... :D Do you like Anthony's BFDI/II Camp? thefreesmarter: Well... I've never read it fully but it's good...